


除了这件事本身

by Valentina_99



Category: Dunkirk (2017), 空军组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina_99/pseuds/Valentina_99
Summary: 看taboo被汤老师掘墓的动作打动（？）纯粹是感动于一程一程送爱人走完的浪漫，我希望他们能相守一生。





	除了这件事本身

【预警】阴阳相隔

 

————————————

除了这件事本身

 

我没有什么遗憾。

你是我送走的。

我为你入殓，擦净你的身体，给你穿上最衬你的衣裳，我知道你最喜欢那身制服，穿上总是意气风发，但你那件被血污了，就穿我的走吧，大是大了点，但就让我的一部分陪你去吧，我想你肯定也愿意。系好扣子，整平领口，盖棺前我最后一次梳弄你的金发，你的嘴唇不再红了，蓝眼睛也阖在一起，但还是眉目温柔的样子，我知道，你这是去做天空的情人了。

你的墓是我亲手掘的，墓园里散发着青草的腥香，会不会让你回忆起家乡呢，想至此处土地仿佛松软如羊毛，我一铲一铲下去，不让别人帮忙，我要亲手为你铺床，把这土坑挖得方方正正，你爱整洁，我知道的。我把坑底踩平了，把小石子全都捡走，这六尺的床基我要给你垫得安安稳稳，不让一粒草籽、一根树枝钻进你的梦里，扰你的安宁。

从前我背得动你，尽管你总要把脚翘得老高，但下葬的时候，对不起呀，我只能让人帮忙，那棺木太沉，不是属于你的重量。黑沉沉的匣子里装着你，分毫不差落入土坑，你看，还是我最熟悉你。为你铺了床，我还要为你盖被，掖好脚底盖严你，别让英格兰的阴雨潮了你的梦，我将土填回去，就像把你还回天空里，一抔一抔将你彻底掩埋，神父说尘归尘土归土，可你，嘿，你，你别归于那样缥缈的东西，你应当归于水滴，打在我身上进入我胃里，归于空气，供养我生存进入我肺里，或者归于日夜，升落有时永无止息。

好吗，柯林斯？

这样你在哪里，我就在哪里。

 

Fin.  
2018.7.30


End file.
